such a beautiful kind of sorrow
by Shunou
Summary: Ino merasa dia ingin memiliki seseorang yang seperti Sasuke dalam hidupnya; seperti Sakura yang akan selalu memiliki Sasuke: seseorang yang mencintainya dengan sebegitu dalamnya.


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

such a beautiful kind of sorrow

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Terkadang, Sasuke suka mengenang.

Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang akan dideskripsikan sebagai orang yang romantis atau sentimental atau melankolis. Tetapi, ada kalanya Sasuke menyukai perasaan haru nostalgia yang memenuhi dadanya; rasa hangat yang menjalar hingga ke ujung-ujung jemarinya setiap kali memorinya dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan. Hari ini ketika Sasuke berjalan di trotoar melintasi deretan tanaman dengan bunga-bunga kuncup di sepanjang jalan, dia teringat akan satu-satunya toko bunga yang pernah dikunjunginya; yang dulunya adalah toko bunga favorit Sakura di seantero kota tempat tinggal mereka.

Hari ini, dari sekian banyak hari, Sasuke justru mengingatnya kembali. Barangkali karena Sasuke mengenali area blok-blok pertokoan yang dilaluinya. Satu blok lagi dan dia akan bisa melihat etalase depan toko bunga itu. Atau barangkali karena hari ulang tahun Sakura sudah semakin dekat. Sudah cukup lama Sasuke tidak mampir ke toko itu, memesan satu ikat bunga potong segar dari sana. Kira-kira bunga apa yang akan dia beli nanti?

Sakura selalu menyukai bunganya segar dan cerah; daffodil kuning atau anyelir pink—warna-warna yang beradu kontras dengan Sasuke. Terkadang Sasuke berasumsi Sakura menyukai bunga-bunga semacam itu hanya supaya dia bisa mempermalukan Sasuke sepanjang perjalanannya menuju tempat pertemuan mereka. Pemuda bermuka suram, begitu klaimnya selalu, menenteng satu ikat besar bunga cerah ceria. Hingga hari ini, asumsi itu masih tidak bisa Sasuke pastikan kebenarannya. Tidak ada cara untuk melakukannya.

Tanpa disadarinya, langkahnya terhenti di depan jendela toko bunga itu. Harum bunga yang semerbak menggelitik penciumannya. Musim semi masih di permulaan, dan sudah ada begitu banyak jenis bunga yang ditata rapi di sana; sebagian mekar sempurna, sebagian lain masih kuncup. Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik pada tanaman dan hewan dan makhluk hidup pada umumnya. Jadi tentunya, pengetahuannya mengenai musim dan bunga tidak banyak. Sudah ada Sakura untuk itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." Seorang wanita muda dengan apron biru yang berdiri di depan toko menyapa Sasuke dengan satu senyuman manis. Sepasang matanya yang lebar mengingatkan Sasuke akan birunya laut. Dia tidak mengenali wanita itu. Barangkali pegawai baru di sana. "Tertarik membeli bunga-bunga kami?" tawarnya. Sasuke berpikir wanita itu lebih cocok diberi bunga daripada menjualnya.

Sasuke sudah hendak berkata tidak, tetapi perasaan nostalgianya masih meninggalkan rasa hangat di dada. _Ulang tahun Sakura minggu depan_ , pikir Sasuke teringat. Ada satu momen keraguan, tetapi dengan segera dia menepisnya. "Minggu depan," Sasuke mendapati dirinya berujar. "Aku akan datang lagi minggu depan."

Wanita itu tersenyum puas. "Akan kami nantikan kedatangan anda."

—

—

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Seorang wanita paruh baya berseru begitu melihat Sasuke.

Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat itu. Interior yang sama; senyum hangat yang menyambutnya juga masih sama.

"Yamanaka-san."

Wanita yang berdiri di balik konter kasir itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya penuh haru. Ada kilau basah di kedua mata cokelatnya yang ramah. "Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak mengunjungiku?"

 _Bertahun-tahun_ , pikir Sasuke sedikit terperangah. "Apa anda sehat-sehat saja, Yamanaka-san?"

"Sesehat orang-orang tua pada umumnya," jawab wanita itu dengan tawa renyah. "Ah kau sudah bertemu dengan putriku? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengenalkannya kepada kalian—maaf, kepadamu." Pemilik toko bunga itu melambai ke sampingnya. "Kemari, Ino. Ibu kenalkan kepada pelanggan paling setia Ibu."

Putrinya adalah wanita muda yang minggu lalu menyambutnya di depan toko, yang berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru. Tidak banyak kemiripan antara sepasang ibu dan putri itu, Sasuke mengamati, kecuali keduanya sama-sama tinggi untuk ukuran wanita. Putrinya yang bernama Ino itu pastinya jauh lebih banyak mewarisi fisik ayahnya.

Ino, dari tempatnya berdiri di sebelah ibunya, melemparkan tatapan menyelidik ke arah Sasuke. "Halo, Sasuke-san," wanita muda itu menyapa. Senyumnya terkembang lebar.

Sasuke mengangguk, bingung harus bertindak apa. "Salam kenal."

Pasti dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah pelanggan toko mereka—dulu, yang setiap seminggu sekali akan datang untuk membeli seikat bunga potong segar. Terkadang lebih dari itu, jika ada tanggal-tanggal khusus yang patut dirayakan dengan seikat bunga indah.

Sasuke yakin, pemilik toko bunga itu masih mengingat tanggal-tanggal tertentu Sasuke akan memesan bunga yang lebih cantik dari biasanya, meski tidak mengetahui arti penting hari-hari itu. Kadang-kadang, jika Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya yang lain, dia akan menelpon toko bunga itu untuk meminta jasa antar mereka untuk mengirimkan pesanannya kepada Sakura, bahkan mengganti air dalam vasnya.

"Kami punya daffodil pink hari ini. Mau kubungkuskan satu ikat untukmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Daffodil pink: Sakura selalu menyukai daffodil dan, tak peduli seklise apa kedengarannya, paling menyukai warna pink. Jadi, dengan dada menghangat oleh perasaan nostalgia yang membuncah, Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, tolong satu ikat."

—

—

"Kami baru mendapat kiriman mawar putih yang cantik sekali tadi pagi, Sasuke."

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Sasuke kembali rajin mengunjungi toko itu satu kali dalam seminggu. Ino sudah tidak asing lagi dengan pesanan bunga Sasuke yang terkadang cukup membuat alis terangkat kebingungan. Tetapi tidak pernah mawar.

Sasuke mengingat Sakura yang membenci mawar. Terlalu klise, begitu klaimnya dulu. Meski begitu, terkadang Sasuke sengaja membawakan sebuket mawar merah untuknya—hanya untuk menggodanya, membuatnya jengkel hingga akhirnya mengomel panjang lebar. Tetapi Sakura yang penuh kontradiksi menyukai hal-hal klise lainnya: kecupan selamat malam, cokelat di hari St. Valentine, bintang jatuh yang mengabulkan harapan-harapan, konsep belahan jiwa, kehidupan setelah reinkarnasi, dan cinta yang selama-lamanya.

"Asternya saja. Satu ikat."

Dengan kening berkerut tak setuju, Ino beranjak mengambil seikat aster ungu segar dan mulai merapikannya menjadi buket—

Sasuke berkata, menyela, "Biarkan polos seperti itu saja, tanpa pita atau kertas."

—kerut di dahi Ino semakin dalam dan dia menggerutu. Wanita mana memangnya yang akan lebih menyukai seikat aster liar daripada mawar putih yang elegan, belum lagi yang tanpa pita dan kertas cantik. Barangkali siapa pun wanita yang mendapat kiriman seikat bunga setiap minggu dari Sasuke ini lebih buta dari yang Ino sangka. Tetapi toh, harus Ino akui, wajah Sasuke saja rasa-rasanya sudah cukup memicu kebutaan sesaat. Seolah wajahnya yang nyaris terlalu tampan untuk dilihat itu adalah bentuk kompensasi dari romantismenya yang minus.

"Beruntung sekali wanita yang setiap minggu selalu rajin kau bawakan bunga," Ino berkomentar. Tangannya cekatan merapikan tangkai-tangkai aster; membuang mahkota yang rusak dan daun yang menguning. Dari balik kerumunan mahkota bunga, Ino melemparkan tatapan curiga. "Atau jangan-jangan mereka wanita yang berbeda."

"A—" Sasuke tersandung kata-katanya; kening berkerut. Dari mana tuduhan itu berasal? Sasuke merasa terhina, sedikit.

"Jadi, siapa wanita beruntung ini?" desak Ino.

Sasuke terdiam tanpa jawaban, memaksa Ino untuk kembali bertanya. "Apa itu rahasia?"

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke. Ada setitik keraguan dalam sanggahannya. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya tawaran itu. Dalam banyak hal, Sasuke tidak pernah suka berbagi. Tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, seolah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, barangkali Sasuke ingin membagi memorinya kepada orang lain—orang yang barangkali bisa mengerti.

"Oh—" Ino terhenyak, tidak menyangka akan mendapat tawaran itu secara tiba-tiba. Selama ini dia sangka Sasuke adalah pribadi yang menyukai privasinya, kalau enggan dikatakan pelit. Selain nama, usia, dan pekerjaannya, Ino tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentangnya. "Kalau dia tidak keberatan bertemu denganku, tentu saja."

Sasuke tersenyum samar sekali, nyaris terlewat kalau saja Ino tidak punya penglihatan tajam. "Tidak, aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan."

Setelah Ino menyelesaikan pembayaran seluruh pelanggan tokonya pagi itu dan menutup tokonya untuk sementara, keduanya berjalan bersama. Sasuke berjalan dua langkah di depan Ino sebagai menunjukkan jalan. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melalui jalan yang sama itu. Dengan mata tertutup pun, barangkali dia akan bisa menemukan tempat itu—berdiri tepat di depan marmer berukir yang mengabadikan nama itu untuk selamanya: Haruno Sakura.

Di depan gerbang hitam yang tinggi menjulang itu, Ino tersandung. "Apa yang—Sasuke—"

Sasuke berbalik. Seikat bunga segar—aster ungu yang terlalu polos untuk standar selera Ino—tergenggam di tangan. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak terbaca.

Bibir Ino bergetar samar; Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tetapi dia tidak menawarkan apa-apa kepada wanita muda itu. Tidak senyum pengertian, atau selembar sapu tangan, atau tangan untuk menuntunnya; hanya pertanyaan sederhana, "Kau masih ingin bertemu dengannya?"

—

—

Ino berpikir, di lain kehidupan mereka akan menjadi sahabat baik: dirinya dan Sakura. Dia membayangkan akan tumbuh besar bersama Sakura, berbagi cerita dalam bisikan dan tawa terkikik di bawah tenda yang mereka buat dari selimut-selimut dan bantal-bantal. Dia membayangkan mereka akan sama-sama menyukai Sasuke, tetapi Sakura yang kuat dan berani tetapi juga sekaligus rapuhlah yang akan memenangkan hati Sasuke. Ino berpikir, yang seperti itu tidak masalah. Dia akan menemukan pangerannya sendiri nanti.

Ino sama sekali tidak mengenal Sakura; tidak tumbuh besar dengannya; tidak mencintainya dengan cara yang sama seperti Sasuke—tetapi sudah ada denyut nyeri di dadanya ketika membaca ukiran nama yang dicetak permanen di atas marmer putih itu. Di kehidupan mereka yang ini, Ino yang beruntung: dia mendapatkan satu kehidupan bersama Sasuke, dan itu cukup. Karena, jika Sakura persis seperti yang Ino bayangkan: naif dan lugu dan percaya pada reinkarnasi dan belahan jiwa; di semua kehidupan mereka yang lain, sudah pasti Sakura akan bersama Sasuke.

Ino merasa dia ingin memiliki seseorang yang seperti Sasuke dalam hidupnya; seperti Sakura yang akan selalu memiliki Sasuke: seseorang yang mengingat nama-nama bunga favoritnya, yang berlama-lama memilih kuntum bunga terbaik dari yang terbaik meski setiap pagi Ino sudah dengan cermat menyeleksinya. Tetapi yang lebih penting: seseorang yang bisa tersenyum begitu indahnya, begitu manis dan pahit, hanya karena memikirkan dirinya, meski bertahun-tahun setelahnya; seseorang yang akan duduk di samping batu nisannya dan menceritakan hari-harinya; seseorang yang mencintainya dengan sebegitu dalamnya.

Barangkali tidak di kehidupan ini; karena Ino yang masih tujuh tahun suka sekali membawa pulang anjing kecil yang ditelantarkan orang lain di pinggir jalan. Untuk kali ini pun, rasa-rasanya tidak akan ada bedanya. Ino akan lebih memilih menggandeng tangan itu, yang pemiliknya terlihat begitu sedih dan hilang arah di kali pertama Ino menemukannya berdiri di depan etalase tokonya.

Tidak apa. Satu kehidupan saja sudah cukup baginya.

—

—

 _Sasuke selalu mengategorikan dirinya sebagai orang yang logis, yang mendasarkan pemikiran dan pengambilan keputusan pada fakta dan kemampuan berpikir logisnya. Tentunya, sudah sewajarnya jika dia tumbuh besar menyukai ilmu-ilmu pasti. Sasuke menyukai fisika; dia suka bagaimana pertanyaan-pertanyaannya bisa dijelaskan secara logis melalui hukum-hukum dan persamaan-persamaan. Sasuke bisa menjelaskan dengan baik konsep entropi dan partikel dan kuantum—dia baru di tahun ketiga kuliahnya dan sudah mendapatkan tawaran studi lanjut._

 _Sasuke selalu membanggakan kecintaannya terhadap fisika. Tetapi dari sekian banyak teori dan hukum dalam fisika yang dipahaminya, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia harus kehilangan Sakura secepat ini. Atas dasar hukum yang mana yang mengharuskannya merelakan Sakura? Mengapa dia harus kehilangan Sakura?_

 _Sasuke, dua puluh satu, menatap pilu ventilator dengan kabel-kabel rumit yang terpasang pada tubuh kuyu Sakura. Dia ingin menangis, ingin berteriak, ingin menggugat, tetapi yang sanggup dia utarakan hanya bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar, "Kenapa menyerah?"_

 _Sepasang suami istri yang berdiri di seberang Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. "Ini kasus mati otak, Sasuke-kun," Si istri, ibu Sakura, menjawab. Suaranya bergetar. "Apa lagi yang bisa kami perbuat?"_

 _Sudah dua tahun Sasuke menunggu._ Harusnya _, pikirnya, mereka bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi._

 _Sasuke membuang muka, tak sanggup bertemu pandangan dengan mereka. Dia ingin berteriak "Jangan!", tetapi memang benar tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Bagaimana mereka menghidupkan kembali otak yang sudah mati, Sasuke tidak punya jawaban. Sasuke paham itu—tetapi tetap tidak membuat sakitnya berkurang sedikit pun. Sasuke juga paham bahwa dia hanya sedang bertindak egois—karena menyetujui keputusan kedua orang tua Sakura untuk melepas mesin ventilator itu adalah sama halnya dengan menghidupkan ketakutan terbesar Sasuke, mematikan satu-satunya harapannya yang tersisa._

 _Karena setidaknya, dia masih akan punya seseorang yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk bangun pagi meski hanya untuk mendapatkan jam besuk paling awal; alasan baginya untuk pergi ke kuil dan berdoa kepada dewa-dewi mana saja yang mau mendengar doanya; alasan baginya untuk mengunjungi toko bunga dan memilih seikat bunga potong yang indah; alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup—karena Sasuke, Sasuke tidak tahu harus hidup seperti apa jika Sakura tidak lagi ada._

 _Belum apa-apa, dan Sasuke sudah merasa lelah dengan kehidupan yang tidak ada Sakura di dalamnya._

" _Kami mohon, lepaskan dia, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Sasuke memejamkan mata._ Jangan begini terhadapku _, pintanya, tetapi yang tersisa bagi Sasuke hanya satu: dia harus melepas Sakura pergi._ [ ]

—

—

 **Notes:** inspired by a writing prompt I found on tumblr—awful au #196; modified.

[sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard.]


End file.
